wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Kingdom
]] The Sky Kingdom is the largest kingdom in Pyrrhia and home of the SkyWings. It is located on the "wing" and some of the "torso" of the dragon-shaped continent of Pyrrhia, and it stretches across the entire northeast and center, reaching and ending at the outskirts of the Mud Kingdom and the Rainforest Kingdom. It is the biggest kingdom in Pyrrhia, consisting mainly of mountains. Description The Sky Kingdom is mostly mountains, with temperate forest and some meadows in the lower areas. There are several lakes and rivers, and the areas to the north are snowy and home to boreal forests. Numerous caves run beneath the kingdom. The Sky Kingdom is located in central and northern Pyrrhia and it contains the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, the SkyWing Palace to the far north, Jade Mountain, and the cave where Kestrel, Webs, and Dune raised the Dragonets of Destiny for six years. At the very south of the Sky Kingdom is Jade Mountain, the tallest mountain in Pyrrhia. There is rumored to be a "dragon of Jade Mountain," that is friendly to the Talons of Peace, that was later revealed to be Stonemover, Sunny's NightWing father and Thorn's old mate in The Brightest Night. The Diamond Spray River begins at the base of Jade Mountain, in which the SkyWing palace rests and flows through the middle of SkyWing territory and onto the edge of the Mud Kingdom, as well as the Rainforest Kingdom. The Kingdom of Sand borders it in the southwest, while the Ice Kingdom is northwest. Assuming that the SeaWings rule the entire northern ocean, the Sky Kingdom also borders the Kingdom of the Sea to the northeast. Numerous scavenger dens have been reported in the Sky Kingdom, as said in Winter Turning. Wildlife *Birds **Birds of Prey ***Falcons ***Harries ***Hawks ***Herons ***Kestrels ***Merlins **Songbirds ***Acrocephalus ***Buntings ***Dippers ***Greygones ***Larks ***Mimids ***Scrubbird ***Silktails ***Starlings ***Swallows ***Treecreeper ***Wrens **Swifts **Cows *Grizzly bears *Goats **Mountain Goats **Chamois **Capricorns **Thars *Marmots *Pikas *Scavengers *Snow Leopards *Squirrels *Wolves Queen Ruby's Palace Ruby's palace is located in the upper segment of the Sky Kingdom and it is described as a huge fortress carved from a mountain. More tunnels are blasted out every day by SkyWing subjects, with half of the palace inside the mountain and the other half is open to the sky and heavily defended. The castle is said to be damaged from battle, with collapsed towers and scorch marks from fire attacks. Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight had been taken there in the time of Queen Scarlet and the palace had been described with gold talon prints, gold veins on the walls and floors, and the throne room "as if a giant dragon had stumbled around the room, vomiting gold all over the place". It is noted in Escaping Peril that the gold has been removed by order of Queen Ruby. Gladiator Arena Dragons captured in battles against the SkyWings were sentenced to fight in gladiator battles to the death in a huge, bowl-shaped arena. A fight was held almost every day for Queen Scarlet's amusement. The prisoners were kept on tall rock spires with no bars, spread out in a circle around the perimeter of the arena. The dragons were held down by metal clamps, and wires that are wound around their limbs stretch across the arena, connecting all of the prisoners to each other. If a dragon won a certain amount of arena fights, they were set free, although this has never happened because Scarlet sent Peril to fight the dragons that get more than three or four wins. SkyWings, MudWings, and sometimes SandWings watched from stands. Occasionally, the gladiators fought groups of captured scavengers. Many innocent dragons had met their demise here, and some have even tried to commit suicide (Horizon). The arena is currently being used as a hospital for war veterans. History ''The Dragonet Prophecy The Sky Kingdom is the main setting of ''The Dragonet Prophecy. When the dragonets of destiny were captured along with Kestrel by Queen Scarlet, they were brought to the SkyWing Arena and Queen Scarlet's Palace by soldiers and made prisoners. The dragonets were then forced to battle in the arena. There, Clay, with the help of Glory's venomous teeth, defeated Fjord, the IceWing opponent he was pitted against. Tsunami killed a couple of scavengers, as well as Gill, a SeaWing driven mad by lack of water, who was revealed to be her father in The Lost Heir. During Clay's time at the arena, he and Peril met and they grew very fond of each other and became good friends. ''The Dark Secret In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer flies the alternate dragonets and Starflight across the ocean. They end up in The Sky Kingdom, and Morrowseer takes them to an outpost far away from the Palace made for watching for IceWings, in case they try to attack from the north. He tests them and tells them to convince them to switch their alliance from Burn to Blister. Starflight and the other dragonets fail, and Morrowseer kills all the SkyWings. Escaping Peril The Sky Kingdom is shown when Scarlet returns with Peril and Soar. At that time, Peril was under an enchantment but when released she witnessed Queen Ruby and Ex-Queen Scarlet fight for the throne in the arena to which Ruby won. Peril gained her trust during this time by helping both Ruby and Prince Cliff and was even invited to stay in the Sky Kingdom if she wished, which she declined. Gallery Sky_Kingdom_Map.png|The Sky Kingdom on the map of Pyrrhia Escaping Peril full 3e022eff20.jpg|Peril, Scarlet, and the Sky Kingdom on the cover of ''Escaping Peril SkyTransparent.png|A SkyWing; the tribe living in the Sky Kingdom Skywing arena by velo.png SkyKingdom.png Skywing Arena signed.jpg|Blood Soaked Sand: by Crevasse RubyPalaceGN.png|The SkyWing palace, as depicted in the graphic novel.|link=Queen_Ruby's_Palace Wings of fire skywings by milletrye-dagg5af.png|link=SkyWing sky palace.PNG|Sky Palace on the back of TDP. sky.jpeg Fey Full Cover.jpg|SkyWing Throne Room by Peregrinecella fr:Royaume du Ciel pl:Królestwo Nieba ru:Небесное королевство Category:Pyrrhian Locations Category:DP Locations Category:SkyWing History Category:Kingdoms Category:WT Locations Category:EP Locations Category:DS Locations Category:Locations